


The Past and The Future

by hollowedyves



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Q, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Verbal Sparring, but in bed, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowedyves/pseuds/hollowedyves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could we possibly...talk about...her?” </p><p>James sighed. “Must we? Now?” </p><p>“You can’t avoid it forever, James.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past and The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is simultaneously my first 00Q fic and my first time posting on this site. Endless thanks to dr_girlfriend who was my first-time beta. Feedback is always appreciated.

It was four AM in that particular dim bedroom. Despite it being late, neither man was asleep.  
With his long, slender legs tangled impossibly through sheets and the other pair that laid beside him, Q rolled over and looked at his companion.

“Could we possibly...talk about...her?”

James sighed. “Must we? Now?”

“You can’t avoid it forever, James.”

Bond shifted, tightening his one-armed grip around Q’s shoulders. “Vesper was...a challenge. At the beginning, I couldn’t decide if I wanted my hands around her throat or between her thighs.”

“Both could be interesting, I suppose,” Q supplied.

James glanced at him, the side of his mouth quirking up. “Will you shut up and listen or will you insist on making inane comments?”

Q chuckled slightly but shook his head. Bond resumed.

“I was...narcissistic. Dazzled by my new double-oh status. I thought I had the world at my feet. I thought I could play the game better than anyone, and that let her take advantage of me.” Bond laughed, but it was short and humorless. “I was such a fool. Domesticated. Willing to be neutered -- willing to throw everything away that I had worked for to have just another day with her. She was merely a lesson that I was in desperate need of. To remind myself that my guard should never be let down.”

After a few moments of silence, Q spoke. “Then why let it down now?”

James rolled to his side and took Q’s chin in his hand. “She was the first woman I allowed myself to love. Since that didn’t end how I had hoped...I thought perhaps a man would be slightly different.”

“And how has that been going?”

“Mm, fairly well, I’d think,” James gave him a slow grin and leaned down to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips.

Q slid his hands up James’s arms to the back of his neck and then up to brush through his bristly hair, cradling his head and driving their mouths closer together. Suddenly, James brought his hand up to roughly fist in Q’s hair and whimpered into the kiss.

Q pulled away and, twisting out of James’s grip, straddled his hips. Leaning close to whisper against his lips, he said “Was that a whimper I heard? Not getting all vulnerable are you now that you’ve just unearthed painful memories? Although I can’t say I wouldn’t mind comforting you in whatever way you’d like."

James huffed, although there was a glint of humor in his eye. "How dare you. I show you my innermost self and you mock me. Absolutely typical, Quartermaster." Running his callused hands up Q's legs, he murmured, "Won't ever happen again."

"What if I'd like it to happen again?" Q countered, meshing his fingers through Bond's.

"Which part?"

Q thought for a moment. "Both are good."

"Now you're just being selfish...you can't have me sound like a wounded dog and then expect me to tell you some painful, weak bullshit."

James sat up and pulled Q forward, closer into his lap. Leaning forward, he began to leave a trail of kisses down the pale neck in front of him.

“You know,” Q’s strained voice said, “I’m not sure you realize how much I enjoy being called that.”

“Quartermaster?” James murmured.

“No. _Master_ ,” Q breathed, pushing James back down onto the mattress and climbing fully on top of him, letting their hardening cocks rub against each other. James hissed.

“Your vulnerability is...mouthwatering,” Q rasped, licking a long stripe down the tanned, scarred chest in front of him until he reached James’s cock which he proceeded to suck down his throat.

James groaned, rolling his hips forward slightly. Inhaling through his nose, Q pushed his mouth slowly down until he had swallowed the shaft entirely. Giving James no time to adjust to the feeling he quickly began to suck, letting the tip graze his throat.

“God…” James whispered, closing his eyes.

Q hummed in appreciation to the response and continued at the same pace. So emphatically that a few times he took too much in and gagged, which in turn caused James to moan and swear.

All at once James whimpered softly, gasping as his chest heaved. “Oh Christ...I…”

And at that moment, Q removed himself and straightened himself to look at James’s disheveled form on the bed. The older man growled and sat up angrily, his eyes hooded and gasping for air. “What the...fuck did you stop for?!”

“Speak to me like that again and you’ll have nothing tonight,” Q replied harshly, leaning forward and pulling at the roots of James’s hair. Bond’s breath caught in his throat and then stuttered out as his cock twitched simultaneously. After Q’s grip on his hair had released, and no one had made any move to continue, Bond grit out, “....Fine. Please.”

“What was that?” Q asked, trailing his fingertips up and down the insides of James’s thighs.

He shuddered. “D-damn. Please, Q, keep going.”

“Please…?”

Bond was confused. Please _what_? “Please, Master.”

Q _tsked_. “That’s no good. Say it like you mean it.” He punctuated his sentence with circling his fingers around James’s hard and aching cock and squeezing the base. He pumped his hand dry up and down a few times before digging through the sheets to find lube.

After locating it, he proceeded to warm it between his hands before bringing his attention back to a more pressing issue. With the slick feeling and the hand beginning to relieve the pressure he so desperately needed to alleviate, James threw his head back and moaned out, “ _Master_ …”

Q shivered, his role wavering for a moment at how wanton his lover sounded. Then, taking a deep breath and setting his face straight, he encouraged: “Louder, James. Don’t forget who’s hand is wrapped around your cock…”

“Yours,” James panted.

“You are mine,” Q growled suddenly, pulling and squeezing Bond’s cock.

James had sunk back onto his elbows and screwed his eyes shut, letting his head fall to the side. Sensing from the little gasps he was about to come, Q leaned forward and used one long-boned finger to turn Bond’s face forward. “Look at me, James.”

Obediently, Bond met Q’s piercing gaze. After a few more tugs to James’s cock, he gasped as his cum spattered over Q’s fingers. Giving James a wicked look, Q brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He licked his lips after.

James chuckled weakly and brought his hands over his eyes. “When did you become such a minx?”

“When I needed some way of reminding you of the present,” Q answered, sliding next to his companion and trailing a finger down his chest.

Suddenly, James looked down to take notice of Q’s obviously neglected erection. “Do you want me to…?”

“No,” Q answered.

Bond was slightly surprised but was too pleasantly drowsy to argue further. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other man’s lean frame and buried his face in the crook of Q’s neck.

“Thank you,” Q quietly said.

“For what?” James mumbled.

“For...baring yourself to me.”

Bond cleared his throat. “Mm...Honestly, if I would have known talking about that...woman would have gotten me all that, I would have done it sooner.”

Bond looked up at Q. “Putting aside that treat….I want you to know that Vesper was...the past.  
What happened between her and me does not affect how I feel about you now in any way,” he said softly.

“Why is that?” Q asked, stroking a hand down James’s back.

“Because…” James thought for a moment. “On occasion, the old dog could stand to learn some new tricks.”

Q snickered. “Well, you’ll only get rewards when you’re good.”

“But if I’m bad, you’ll have to teach me otherwise,” Bond replied cheekily.

A few moments of silence passed before Bond affirmed, “But really. Shall we do this again tomorrow?”

“Only if you’ll divulge something else.”

“Well, when my father was alive, he was so distant...,” James began dramatically.

Q laughed.


End file.
